The Hunt For Vash The Stampede!
by The Real Gundam Operative
Summary: Spike and the gang are looking for the bounty of a lifetime when they find there opertunity, a 60 Billion opertunity! Featuring The characters from Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star,Trigun!
1. The Hunt Begins

Story made by: Gundam Operative   
  
Disclaimer: I am not responsible or affiliated with the creations of Cowboy Bebop or Trigun or Outlaw Star. However, the idea of this cross-story is entirely my idea.

Cowboy Bebop & Trigun & Outlaw Star cross-story

_**Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins!**_

"Hey Faye, turn on the vid-screen so we can see if there's a new bounty", said Spike.

"Faye-Faye please turn on vid-screen for Ed", Ed said. Just then Ein began to bark.

"Both of you shut up, I'll do it in a sec.", Faye shouted from the bathroom.

"Do it now Faye-Faye, do it now", said Ed.

"I said I'll do it in a sec."

"Do it now!!!", yelled Ed and Spike.

"What are you guys bickering about now?", Jet asked as he enters the room. Ein began to bark again.

"Oh nothing....",said Spike in a very aggressive attitude, "It's just that Faye won't get off her lazy butt and turn on the vid-screen!"

"How many times do i have to tell you, I'll do it in a sec", Faye said in a very pissed off tone of voice. "And why can't **you **get off** your **lazy butt and **do it your self**!?"

"I'll turn on the vid-screen before we miss the news on the latest bounties", said Jet.

"Thanks Jet." said Spike

"Yeah, whatever.", said Faye as Jet turned on the Vid-screen.

"Hey, it's on, it's on", said Ed.

"Hey Faye, get in here,",said Spike, "you need to see this too."

"Yeah, yeah.", Faye said while not bothering to care.

"What are you doing in there anyway?", Spike asked as Faye walked out of bathroom with a towel on her body and head

"Just making my self look beautiful.", said Faye as she walked over to the couch.

"It's not like it'll do you any good anyway.", whispered Spike.

"Hey! I heard that!", yelled Faye.

"Greetings fellow bounty hunters, we have the bounty of a life time for you today and he's worth 60 billion Double- Dollars", said the male host on the bounty show "Big Shot".

"WHAT!", they said altogether, except for Ed, who just stared at the vid-screen vacantly. Then yet again Ein barked, but this time he began to chase his tail.

"There's no way!", said Jet in a startled and amazed manner.

"Rich, rich, rich, that's what we'll be, all we have to do is catch this bounty!", Ed said poetically.

"Well if it's that much money for the bounty, this guy has got to be dangerous.", said Spike.

"His name is Vash The Stampede,", said the female host on the bounty show, "He is wanted for the total destruction of the city of July, and he was last seen a small city on Planet Gunsmoke. A word of warning to you bounty hunters out there, Vash is a **_EXTREMELY_** good shot!"

"The last person that went after Vash, got his head shot clean off, so be careful!", said the male host.

"And this is a **_D.O.A._** Case!", said the female host.

"I reckon that means **_Dead – Or – Alive!_**", said the male host.

"You are right indeed partener.", said the female host.

"That's all for today show so tune in for the latest in bounty results tomorrow."

"Yawl come back now, ya here?", said the male host.

"You guys up for this?", said Spike.

"I'm gonna get to that bounty before you do Spike.", Faye said confidently.

"Ed wants to help!", said Ed in a whining tone.

"Well Ed, you can help us by staying on the ship like a good girl.", said Spike.

"But I wanna help!", said Ed as she was whining.

"Well you can help me by getting a lot of background information on this Vash The Stampede guy.", said Faye in a very friendly tone of voice.

"O – K, Faye- Faye", Ed said energetically. Faye had a very disgusted look on her face.

"And could ya please stop callin' me Faye-Faye?", Faye asked in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"No Faye-Faye.", said Ed.

Faye ran towards Ed, but before she could do any harm, Jet and Spike grabbed her arms.

"LET ME GO, I'M GOING TO KILL HER!", Faye screamed. Edward was laughing uncontrollably. She fell to the floor and started to laugh at Faye some more.

"Uh, Ed, I think you better go now.", said Spike as he was being jerked around from Faye trying to release herself from his and Jet's grasp.

Ed got up and ran off to another room to do her research for Faye. Ein barked, picked up his bone, and then followed Ed. Spike then sat Faye on the couch.

"Since when does Ed want to help so bad?", Faye asked Jet Inquisitively, however she _was_ still mad.

"I guess since all she normally does to help is hack the crap out of other peoples computers, she wants to do some field work.", said Jet.

"But who knows what kind of mischief she could get into out there, and anyway she's only fifteen years old. I'm not going to be responsible for the damage she causes.", said Spike.

"Well then someone's has to make sure that she doesn't cause too much trouble, but who?", Faye thought out loud. And at this moment, Faye and Spike looked at Jet.

"Why are you guys lookin' at me like that? Wait a minute, if you two think that I'm gonna baby-sit Ed **_AND_** keep her out of trouble, you're wrong!", said Jet in an angry tone.

"Well put it this way,", Spike said to Jet, "if Ed works with us, there will be a greater chance of us catching this guy.", said Spike.

"Oh great, why don't we just bring Ein along too!", Jet said sarcastically.

"That's a great idea,", Faye said happily, "if we get a trail on Vash, we can use Ein as a blood-hound!

"You have **_GOTTA_** be kiddin' me!", Jet said as he placed his hand over his face.

"We'll think about that later. What we really need to be thinking about is what we're up against.", Spike said in a very serious manner.

"And we **_definitely_** won't be the only people after this guy", Faye said as she began to think to herself.

_**ABOARD THE OUTLAW STAR......**_

"This looks like a challenge!", said Gene Starwind, a twenty – year – old man with red hair. He is an outlaw/ bounty hunter/ bodyguard. Gene is about 5 feet, 10 inches tall, (182 cm), and weighs about 154 pounds ,(70 kgs). Gene Starwind is the captain and owner of the Outlaw Star.

"This Vash The Stampede guy seems very dangerous.", said Melfina, an android that boosts the ships systems and functions. Melfina has shoulder length black hair she is about 17 or 18 years old. Melfina is about 5 feet, 3 inches in height, (160cm), and she weighs about 132 pounds, (60 kgs). In every way, she's Basically human.

"Your right,", said Gene as he slipped into the ship's piloting seat, "we've got to be on our toes on this one, Gilliam, contact Jim, Aiasha, and Suzuka to get here pronto!"

"Right away, Gene.", answered the ship's onboard CPU System as a little red robot that was no bigger then a soda can, and shaped like one too, slid by on the guided rail that it was connected to; that led through the halls of the entire ship.

**_JIM HAWKING, AIASHA CLAN – CLAN, AND TWILIGHT SUZUKA , ARRIVE AT THE OUTLAW STAR ONE HOUR LATER..._**

"Hey Gene, I got here as soon as could!", said Jim as he started to hunch over and breath heavily. Jim Hawking is a blonde – haired, eleven year old boy that is a mechanical genius. Jim is about 4 feet, 6 inches in height, (140 cm), and he weighs about 71 pounds, (32 kgs). He is also hacks computers and integrated systems very well.

"Did you run all the way here?", asked Melfina, as she was concerned at how heavily Jim was breathing. Gene was also concerned.

"No. From where I live, it's thirty miles from here to the Outlaw Star's lift off terminal."Jim said. "I had one more mile to go and then my car broke down."

"You mean **_MY_** car.", Gene said boastfully.

"Never mind Gene, Jim. Please continue.", said Melfina, who was deeply interested in Jim's story.

"I ran the rest of the way. So i guess you can say i ran one - thirtieth of the way." said Jim as he began to rub the back of his head. Just then the hatch opened and in stepped Twilight Suzuka, a twenty – one year old woman that also works as a bounty hunter. She has long black hair that she puts in a pony-tail and she wears a Kimono. Her weapon is a samurai sword that she is a professional at wielding. Suzuka is also an outlaw like Gene.

"Hello everyone", said Suzuka as she walked through the hatch door.

"Hey Suzuka, I really didn't think that you would answer the message that I sent out to you!", Gene said in amazement.

"I'm doing this for the money. You should really know that by now.", said Suzuka in a very serious manner.

"Oh yeah, i forgot, we're all in debt.", Gene said reluctantly.

"Yes I am in debt. I besides I do work Starwind & Hawking, I'm obligated to come along.", said Suzuka.

Just then, Aiasha ClanClan entered through the hatch.

Aiasha ClanClan of the Ctarl – Ctarl race, (half cat half human), can be a very aggravating person. She often whines and has temper tantrums. Aiasha often complains about her not having money or food, even though she is the representative of her race. She is 5 feet, 3 inches in height, (161cm), and she weighs 115 pounds, (52 kgs). Like every other Ctarl – Ctarl, she has the ability to change into a Wild Cat. However, she can only transform if there is a threat to her live, of she has been greatly angered.

"What do ya want Gene?", Aiasha said in an agitated way. "I missed the chance to get the Gataural- Gataural man of my dreams for this so it better be about money or I'll ----"

"Calm down Aiasha", said Gene. "And yes, it's about money."

"How much are we looking at?", Jim, Suzuka, and, Aiasha said simultaneously.

"About 60,000,000,000 $$.", said Gene.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?", said Jim.

"So everyone's ready to go?", said Gene

"Yeah!", Melfina and Aiasha said together.

"So let's get to it!", said Suzuka.

"All Right then, here we go!", Gene said diligently.

**_END CHAPTER 1 _**

And that is my first fic ever, so don't flame me because I'm still trying to learn what to do and not to do.

Don't forget to make reviews about my story. Also, suggest things to me about what I should change or get rid of.

Chapter II is in Development and I'm waiting on your replies and reviews to finish it.

Look out for **_CHAPTER II: Bar Room Brawl_**


	2. Bar Room Brawl!

Story Made By: Gundam Operative

Disclaimer: I am not responsible or affiliated with the creations of Cowboy Bebop or Trigun or Outlaw Star. However, the idea of this cross-story is entirely my idea.

**_Chapter II: Bar Room Brawl_**

::After setting a course to Earth, the crew of the Bebop and the Outlaw Star, prepare there needs and weapons for their mission. They both know that Vash The Stampede is a very dangerous man and a serious threat, but there are hunters that are as equally deadly as Vash and they are on the look out for him::

::At a saloon on Earth, Vash The Stampede is thinking::

_Why are so many hunters after me? I mean, what did I do to have a One-Hundred-Billion wu long bounty on my head? That's a silly question Vash. Hunters try to hunt me down but I end up hunting __**them** down **and **killing them. I protect who or what needs protecting and I kill their hunters. The better question is what **didn't** I do._

"What's wrong Vash? You look upset", said the Bartender.

"Aw, it's nothin", Vash said, "but if your saloon gets wrecked, put the damage charges on my bounty hunters."

"Another bounty on your head, eh? How much is it worth this time, One-Thousand, maybe Two-Thousand wu long?" the Bartender said.

::Vash bursts out laughing at the Bartender's list of small figure numbers::

"Are you out of your mind?", Vash said while still laughing, "it's **_WAY_** more than that!"

"Okay, Ten-Thousand wu long", the Bartender said as if he was placing a bid at an auction.

::At this moment, Vash realized that the Bartender wasn't thinking strait::

"You're not getting it...", Vash said sheepishly.

"I know that you're a dangerous, highly feared, and a greatly wanted man, but your bounty couldn't be more than Ten-Thousand wu long", said the Bartender. "Okay, maybe One-Hundred-Thousand wu long."

"Try One-Hundred-Billion wu long", Vash said.

::All of a sudden, the noise level in the bar lowered to a quiet roar::

"You better be glad that I'm not a Bounty Hunter", said the Bartender.

"I guess I should be,"said Vash, "but I'm afraid that there's going to be so many people after me, Federal Agents, Outlaws, Law Enforcement, Ordinary Civilians, and of course, Bounty Hunters."

::Just then, two men in trench coats, one black one tan, stood up::

"Well then, I guess the Hunt begens now", said the man in the black trenchcoat.

"Who are you two?", Vash said curiously.

"Well," said the man in the black trenchcoat, "you can call me Silver Knuckles."

"And you can call me Golden Heel", said the man in the tan trenchcoat.

::At this time, Silver Knuckles took off his trenchcoat to reveal silver-colored brass knuckles that had spikes on the tip of the knuckles and Golden Heel ripped off his trenchcoat to reveal his black boots that had gold trim on them and spikes on the bottom::

"Prepare to die Vash the Stampede!", said Silver Knuckles and Golden Heel in unison.

"Whatever", Vash said in a very careless tone.

::Silver Knuckles Charged at Vash and then threw a punch. Vash dodged the punch at a Lightining fast speed, took out a knife and slit Silver Knuckles' throught. Golden Heel hi jump kicked at Vash and hit him with the spikes. Vash flew back and hit the wall and then hit the floor::

"I got you", said Golden Heel.

::Vash looked at his right sholder and realized that he was bleeding badly::

"So what, you got me, lucky hit, but this fight is over now", Vash said confidently.

"Is that so?", said Golden Heel. "Well then, let's finish this."

::Vash started to stand up when Golden Heel started to charge at him. Golden Heel kicked at Vash and Vash ducked and rolled to the left, where Silver Knuckles' body lay. Vash took one of the spiked knuckles and kneeled as he waited to attack. Golden Heel punt kicked at Vash. Vash dodged the kick, and with God-like speed, Vash punched Golden Heel directly in the head and cracked his skull::

"If you can hear me, it means you are not dead", said Vash The Stampede.

**_End Chapter II_**

and that is Chapter two for those people who really wanted to read it. For my reader's information, don't be worried about me not finishing the story, because I'm planining to write 10 chapters or more!!! And trust me it's Very Very Good.

Please read & review my story. If you have Ideas for my story or comments about my story, please leave on my story's review page.


	3. A Family Outing

Story Made by: Gundam Operative

Disclaimer: I am not responsible or affiliated with the creations of Cowboy Bebop or Trigun or Outlaw Star. However, the idea of this cross-story is entirely my idea.

In short; Sue me if you want to...

But you won't get anything!

- Gundam Operative

**_Chapter III: A "Family Outing"_**

The Bebop and the Outlaw Star have landed on Planet Gunsmoke....

"Well, we're here", said Jet. "Good 'ol Gunsmoke"

"I say we all get out of the ship today, including you Ed", said Faye. Of course when Faye said this didn't actually mean that they were all going out together. She only said this to shut Ed up.

"Really Faye-Faye?", Ed said in amazement.

Aboard the Outlaw Star in the ship's cargo room....

"Hey Malfina?", said Gene as he began to strap on his body vest.

"Yes Gene?", Said Malfina as she walked toward him.

"Have you completed the systems and weapons check?", said Gene as he stood up. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a box of caster shells.

"Yes, but there seem to be a a problem, ya see there's---",said Malfina as she interrupted.

"Malfina, You know i don't like i don't like problems. We **_ALWAYS _** seem to have problems.", Gene said sheepishly. Then as Malfina began to speak, Aiasha entered the room.

"Uh Gene, when are we gonna get tha money? I'm SO hungry!", Aiasha said while whining.

"SHUT UP AIASHA! Malfina was going to tell me something important.", Gene yelled.

"Nothing is more important than me!", Aiasha pouted.

"Actually, everything – including horse crap - is more important than you. Especially money!", Gene said with authority. Aiasha responded to this by storming out of the room in a mad rage.

"I wonder what got into her?", said Gene as he began to laugh hysterically.

"Anyways,", Malfina began to talk, "what I was trying to say was that i know that you know there are other people and groups of people out there that are trying to catch Vash. However, while Jim and I were searching for information on these so-called Bounty Hunters, we found a group that might pose a problem to us.

"Okay", Gene said as if he really didn't care and he **_REALLY_**

didn't. "Why are they a problem?"Just then Malfina pulled out a chart of the Bebop crew.

"Well, I know that they are as good as we are. They've bagged a lot of bounties and they have three good shots."Malfina said in the most informative way imaginable.

"Well whoopee! Ass-holes with guns I'm sooo scared.", Gene said sarcastically. Malfina started to laugh too but she was seriously disturbed by the fact that Gene wasn't aware of the potential of the Bebop crew and that there's another team out their that could get to vash be for they did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Bebop in the living area....

"Spike, you're not getting it, there's another group out there just as good as us, maybe even better.", Faye said in a very concerned manner. Spike was about to lite a cigarette, but before he could Faye slapped him which knocked the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Faye......,",Spike said very calmly, "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR THAT!! A DAMN GOOD ONE!

_**END OF CHAPTER III**_

Look for chapter four coming soon!

_**Chapter IV: I DIDN'T MEEN TOO....**_

Don't forget to review!


	4. I Didn't Mean Too

Story made by **_Gundam Operative _**

Disclaimer: I am not responsible or affiliated with the creations of Cowboy Bebop or Trigun or Outlaw Star. However, the idea of this cross-story is entirely my idea.

In Short; Sue me if you want to,

But you'll die an agonizing death.

**_CHAPTER IV: I DIDN'T MEEN TO...._**

Back in the saloon, Vash is devastated by his actions. The people in the bar room start to back away as far from Vash as they can without actually leaving the saloon. Vash falls on his knees an begins to cry and then Millie and Meryl enter the saloon.

"HELLO EVERYONE!", said Millie not realizing that there was one dead body and a half dead guy laying on the floor.

"Shut up Millie!", said Meryl. After this was said, Millie then realized Vash was bleeding from his shoulder and he was really depressed over what he had done.

"Why", Vash whispered as he cried some more. "Why did he have to die."

"But Golden Heel is still alive... At least I think!", said one of the people in the crowd of the saloon.

"Doesn't matter, the punch I gave him fractured his skull and impacted his brain......"Vash said as he was crying, "He'll be a vegetable for the rest of his life."

Vash picked up Golden Heel and walked out of the bar but making sure that his head didn't bump against any thing. He walked down the street toward the hospital. People started to whisper at the fact that he was walking down the street with a seemingly dead body in his arms.

"I KNEW HE WASN'T TO BE TRUSTED, I KNEW IT!", said one of the men that was walking down the street. Vash only began to feel more depressed.

"_Maybe I can't be trusted maybe I am a menace to society. I'm putting peoples' lives in danger and this is no good." _,thought Vash as kept walking and crying._ "More and more bounty hunters are going to come after me and more and people will die!" _Just then Vash turned the corner leading to the hospital but in front of the hospital was Wolfwood, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the Priest.

"VASH, HEY VASH IS THAT YOU!?", yelled Wolfwood from the distance.

Vash continued to walk toward the hospital not replying to Wolfwood. The path the Vash was walking down was more like an alley-way. People in the upstairs apartments above the alley-way opened their windows only to see Vash The Stampede walking down alley with a half-dead man in his arms.

"Vash **IS** a killer!", said one woman from her window.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOW Jym!", said another woman to her child as she began to close to window.

Vash was now no more than three feet away from Wolfwood. The wind began to blow but not fiercely, just enough to kick up some dust.

"Hey Vash, what's going on?", said Wolfwood who was trying to get some answers out of Vash but he just walked right by Wolfwood and into the hospital.

**_One Hour Later...... _**

Vash walked out of the hospital and put his shades on. The wound on his shoulder was now all patched up thanks to the beautiful nurses. He walked back to the saloon to see that Silver Knuckles' body was wrapped in cloth and his blood was wiped up off the floor.

"We cleaned up for you Vash.", said Millie, but Vash ignored her as if she wasn't even there.

"Vash aren't you even going thank Millie for cleaning up the "mess" you made?", said Meryl.

"I don't have time to deal with you!", Vash said in a totally depressed and irritated tone.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM VASH!?", said Wolfwood as he entered the saloon.

"SHUT UP!", yelled Vash as he picked up the overly wrapped up body , "I DON'T NEED YOU ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!"

"_What is his problem _?" Meryl thought to herself.

Vash left the saloon with the body of Silver Knuckles over his right shoulder. All Millie, Meryl, and Wolfwood could do is watch as Vash walked off into the desert with his unclaimed advisari hanging over his shoulder. Millie buried her face in Wolfwood's chest and and began to cry. In a way, Wolfwood knows how Vash feels. The search for peace, lost in the a never-ending gun battle in which someone always seems to get hurt or get killed in.

**_THIRTY MINUTES LATER OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT, VASH HAS JUST BURIED THE BODY...._**

"Rest in peace, but before you are put to rest, I would like to say that i am sorry for my actions i am sorry that you had to die like that. The fact is your death could have been avoided entirely, is was that I was caught up in the moment..... **I DIDN'T MEEN TO DO IT**!", said Vash as he began to break down and cry. "If only I was thinking strait. Sometimes I wonder if being a hunter of Love & Peace is worth it..... wait a minute, I just shot down all my friends. I beginning to think i don't know who I am anymore!"

Vash was in dire pain, he didn't know right from wrong now, but he felt relieved that the death toll wasn't a total of two. However he also felt as if he is mass murderer waiting for a new person to kill. He began to walk into the desert when he saw a maroon colored ship. It was none other than Spike Speigal. Fortunately, Spike or even the rest of the Bebop crew didn't have a positive I.D. on Vash. They knew why he was wanted but they didn't know what he looked like. Spike was fling by so fast that he didn't even see a deeply depressed man walking through the desert. Vash thought odd of the maroon colored ship because the closest thing to the ship is the SandSteamer.

"_Well there's no turning back now! Gotta keep movin'! Gotta keep seachin' for __**LOVE & PEACE**_****",Vash thought.

**_BACK AT THE SALOON, WOLFWOOD, MERYL, AND MILLIE ARE SITTING TOGETHER AT A TABLE..._**

"I feel really bad for Vash", said Millie in a very depressed state of mind.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Vash didn't mean to kill those two Bounty Hunters, it just... well uh, happened I guess.", said Wolfwood, trying to be as supportive as possible but still failing miserably.

"Well, the more things like this keep happening, the more the boss is going to lower our pay.", said Meryl in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK OF MONEY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?", yelled Millie.

"I didn't mean to-", said Meryl in a very sorry and depressed way.

"Yeah we know!" interrupted Wolfwood.

"Hey, do you think we should go after Vash?", said Meryl.

"Yes, but not just yet,", said Wolfwood, "he needs time to recollect on things. I'm going to find us a hotel."

"So when are going to look for Vash?", Millie said inquisitively.

"Tomorrow.", said Wolfwood.

"Do you even know where he's going?", said Meryl.

"Actually.... I do,", Wolfwood said in a very cool way, "He's going to Inepril City."

A/n: All characters a currently in, around, or outside of Warren City.

Wolfwood, Millie, Merly, were leaving the saloon when Gene entered.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, ATTENTION EVERYONE!", Gene yelled to get everyone's attention, "I AM LOOKING FOR A MAN NAMED VASH THE STAMPEDE. DOES ANY HERE KNOW HIM, KNOWS SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HIM, OR KNOWS WHERE HE IS?"

"Oh he was here today,", one of the men in the saloon spoke out, "He killed one of the two bounty hunters that were after him today."

"What happened to the second bounty hunter?", asked Gene.

"Well he's in the hospital. There saying that he's gonna be a vacant mind for the rest of his life.", another man in the saloon said.

"He's a killer!", an old man said.

"Yeah, and he should be killed!", another man said.

"HE IS NOT A KILLER! HE- ", Millie blurted out. However, she was soon silenced when Wolfwood and Merly covered her mouth with their hands. Gene walked over to the three.

"Do you know him?", Gene asked as he look at them suspiciously.

"No we do not!", Meryl said obnoxiously.

"We hate that killer!", Wolfwood said reluctantly.

"Then why did your Beautiful friend here, defend him.", Gene asked, but was distracted because he was hitting on Millie. Millie started to blush and giggle while Wolfwood began to feel jealous.

"Well, uh... , she's attracted to him!, uh yeah... attracted.", Wolfwood butted in to stop the red – haired guy from getting to close to Millie.

"Oh, he must cute then.", Gene replied as if he was listening, although he wasn't.

"Well, we best be on our way!", Meryl said, trying to get out of the ockward situation.

"OK... but I'll be keeping an eye on you.", Gene said very seriously.

**_END CHAPTER IV_**

And that was chapter 4. Please be sure to review. Also, look for **_CHAPTER V: THE UNBREAKABLE CRUSH!_**


End file.
